In general, a corrugated pipe includes alternating mountains and valleys and may be bent by an external force. Such corrugated pipes may be used for coolant piping in an air conditioner.
A corrugated pipe may be connected to a connection body through a clamping nut. When the corrugated pipe is clamped to the clamping nut, an end of the corrugated pipe is compressed and deformed by the connection body so that sealing may be done between the corrugated pipe and the connection body.